One Restless Summer
by narutoprincess
Summary: Sakura is spending the summer on her grandfather's strawberry farm. If she had her way, she'd be home in the city, partying with her friends. However, an intriguing man helping out at the farm may change her point of view. AU KakaSaku. Inspired by Strawberry Wine by Deana Carter.


**One Restless Summer**

**Chapter 1**

**NP: Hey everyone. It's been a little while but I'm back with an AU KakaSaku fic. It was inspired by the song Strawberry Wine by Deana Carter. My other KakaSaku fic is on hiatus for a bit. I'm just not quite inspired to finish that one up right now. Anyway, here's hoping you'll enjoy this one.**

* * *

She stared out the window listlessly at the endless fields that passed them by. Field after field of nothing but wheat. Back home in the city, the scenery was always changing. Always providing something new and interesting. The only change out here seemed to be the sky darkening as the day turned to evening.

"How far is it mama?"

"Not long Sakura. Calm down."

Sakura scowled and turned back to the window. She thought of her friends back home. Her best friend Ino was hosting a huge party tonight and Sakura knew for a fact that Sasuke Uchiha had been invited. Sakura had had a crush on Sasuke since 9th grade and she'd been hoping to finally get a chance to tell him this summer. Those plans had been dashed when Sakura's mother had announced that they would be spending the summer in the country.

_"It'll be good for you," _her mother had said, _"And Grandpa's been dying to see us."_

It had been a long time since Sakura had seen her grandfather and she had loved spending time at his farm when she was young. But at seventeen, Sakura was more interested in boys than berries.

"Sakura, we're here."

They pulled into the driveway where Sakura's grandfather was standing, waving frantically with a grin from ear to ear. Once Sakura and her mother got out of the car, he engulfed the two of them in a huge hug.

"It's so good to see you two," he said.

He let them go and then immediately pointed to Sakura's head. Thinking there was a bug or something, Sakura began swatting the area around her head.

"Sakura, your hair. It's pink."

Sakura laughed. She'd forgotten her grandfather hadn't seen her in the past few years. She'd been dying her hair pink for a few years now. Sasuke had said once he liked girls with exotic hair and so she'd decided to dye her hair the shade of the flower she was named after. Everyone had been shocked at first, like Sakura's grandfather was now, but it had eventually grown on them.

"It's been like this for awhile now Grandpa."

"Well it suits you," he conceded, "It reminds me of the inside of a strawberry. You know the pale part inside?"

Sakura nodded. Her grandfather could always relate everything back to strawberries. They were his whole livelihood after all.

"Why don't you both go get settled in your rooms?" he offered, "I'll get someone to help you with your bags."

"Oh dad," Sakura's mother replied, "That's really not necessary. We really don't have that much stuff."

It was true. For two women, Sakura and her mother had actually packed pretty lightly.

"No no, I insist," he rebutted.

He disappeared to the back of the house where Sakura knew the strawberry field was. He returned with a young man and Sakura couldn't help but stare a bit. The man had hair that was almost as white as her grandfather's but Sakura knew he wasn't that old. He was most likely in his early to mid twenties. His eyes were dark and they reminded her of Sasuke's in a way. She noticed that his left eye had a scar across it. She found him strangely intriguing.

"This is Kakashi Hatake," her grandfather, said, introducing the stranger, "He helps me with the strawberries and he will help you with your bags."

Kakashi took their luggage and led them upstairs to the rooms they were staying in. The two women thanked him and he gave them a little nod. As he went down the stairs, he flashed Sakura a little grin. She felt her stomach do a little flip flop.

Sakura entered her room and gasped. It was just perfect. There were two old fashioned dressers, one tall and one long with a mirror. The bed was fairly big and the covers were a deep red. Although Sakura had pink hair and she was named after a pink flower, her favourite colour had long been red. Sakura flopped onto the red covered bed and found it was just the right softness.

_"Maybe this won't be such a bad summer after all"_


End file.
